Family
by valeries26
Summary: Logan's past come to knock on the school's front door...well, window as his sister-in-law and older brother pop in. It's not your usual Rogan Romance. From Ms. Untouchable's Point of view as she watches the romance grows.
1. Chapter 1

Val: This is my break out X-men story. I do hope you enjoy it. Victor, would you be so kind in telling the disclaimer.

Victor Creed: Valeries26 does not own X-men series or characters or me. She only created that pussy Robert and that fragil Valerie for her own amusement.

Everybody who knows the X-men, knows about Logan and he don't remember what happen before he woke up on three mile island. The people who knows about Logan's past knows about his brothers – Victor Creed and Robert Creed. They know all about Logan.

Robert Creed is the brother nobody has heard of. Why? He was mated before Victor and Logan joined Striker's team. Who was the lucky woman? Valérie "Untouchable" De Franco. Who is she? Now, that is a story to tell.

It was the early years of the Victorian Age of Europe. Everybody who was somebody was invited to the Queen's ball. The three brothers were hired bodyguards.

Victor sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. His three pieced, tailored suit fitted him well. The queen wanted to make the three brothers looked dashing that night. Victor sighed again. He liked wearing peasant clothes better. They were comfortable and didn't hug his form like a glove. Even his boys were uncomfortable in the pants. Victor looked at his brothers. They were the only family they had for each other. Victor heard James was growling about his suit and his legs didn't fit well in the pants.

"You should've gone to the tailor, Jimmie," Victor snickered.

"He looked gay," James commented.

"He was," the third brother broke in, "I hold to Vickie back from killing the guy."

Both turned to stare at Robert. His suit looked lose around his body.

"Here, I thought he was trying into your pants, Roberta," Victor countered. 'Roberta' growled.

"So, that's why he made your suit so tight," Robert said, "He was eyeballing you the entire time."

"Now, now," James stepped into between them. "No blood-shed tonight, that's tomorrow night."

Victor and Robert grunted in agreement. There was a knock on the door.

/*/*/*/

A carriage pulled up the palace of the Queen of England. The footman opened the carriage door and held out his hand for the female inside. A slender, gloved hand appeared followed by the arm then the body of a young woman. She was the French representative tonight. Valérie De Franco was the only female French Heiress in the French Kingdom. She didn't want to marry. Why? She was a monster who would kill anyone who was brave or stupid enough to touch her. At least, that was she thought of herself. She was a tease to the males of society and hated by the women. Her mission tonight was suicidal.

She stepped down on the dirt path leading up to the palace. She nodded her thanks to the foot man and processed to walk up the steps of the palace. She walked past the guards and went to the door of the dance hall. She paused as the announcer called her in.

"Presenting Lady Valérie De Franco of France."

Valérie walked into the dance hall. The hall fell silent as the lords and ladies stopped what they were doing and watched her. She held her head high as she walked toward the Queen. She bowed to her majesty, murmuring "your majesty."

/*/*/*/*/*/

Robert didn't see any other woman as the mysterious Valérie walked into the hall. Her red hair was up in an elaborate hair dress. Her dress started just below her shoulder and was a bright red – 'like blood' Robert thought – that flowed down her body like liquid to the floor. She wore the purist white opera gloves. She seemed like a red angel as she strolled to the queen and bowed. Her voice was like music to his ears as she murmured, "Your majesty."

He seemed surprised that queen spoke to her. He glanced at Victor who was trying to sneak off with a lady of the court, but stopped when the queen spoke. Logan looked up from the lady he was entertaining.

"Why are you here, Lady Valérie?" Queen Victoria spoke with authority.

"My lady, I received an invitation," Valérie said, "I thought it would be rude if I refused." She smiled with amusement.

"GUARDS!" The queen shouted. James, Robert, and Victor walked through the crowd. "Arrest her."

Valérie rolled her eyes as guards poured into the room and the guests were shoved to the walls.

"Oh my," Valérie purred. Robert felt Wolf twitched inside his head. "What is a girl to do?" Valérie shrugged her shoulders and one of the guards stepped forward. Valérie pulled off her white opera gloves and flexed her fingers.

"Come quietly and you won't be harm," the guard said.

"Where's the fun in that," Valérie asked and she rose her right hand, motion the universal 'come get me'. The guard ran at her. Robert started forward, but Victor held him back. Valérie slipped her hand onto the guard's right cheek. Veins appeared on his face. Valérie closed her eyes and titled her head back. Suddenly, she let go and the guard fell to the floor.

The guard's presence – Thomas- filled her mind of his screaming. Valérie kept her eyes closed as she pushed the new presence into a see through cage and silence once again filled her mind. She opened her green eyes and grinned.

"I'm also called the Untouchable, your majesty," Valérie bowed mockingly. Robert felt his beast shift around his cage, wanted to be let out and claimed this powerful female, "A French Assassin."

Queen Victoria's eyes went wide. She paled faster than one of her subjects could blink. "Kill HER!"

James and Victor jumped into the air and flew over the heads of the crowd. Robert was fighting his beast from taking over. Valérie shifted her body to greet the new comers. She allowed her eyes to drift over the two men. The way they acted, they were at least blood relatives. She sighed. That was going to cause more trouble for her.

"Listen, fragile, back down," Victor started, "and we won't hurt you…."

"Much," Valérie and Victor finished together.

"Funny," Valérie said, "I was about to say the same thing to you, hairball."

James snickered. "I got to remember that one."

"Jimmie," Victor growled in warning. Valérie smiled. She was right, they were blood relatives.

Suddenly, a blood curling roar erupted from Valérie's right. She jerked her head to the right. A man was kneeling on his knees on the ground.

"Robbie!" James and Victor yelled. Robert's head jerked up and his eyes were yellowish amber of a wolf. Valérie felt a chill run down her spine as she saw Robert's eyes land her. She grabbed her skirt with her left hand and spun on her heel before she spirited away like a scared rabbit. Robert darted after her.

"Damn it," James cursed.

"Fuck," Victor mumbled before the two brothers gave chased.

Valérie never felt this scared before. She didn't dare look back. She stormed out of the palace and spotted her horse, Belle. She rushed to Belle. She managed to get her right foot in the foot holder before she stood and swung her left over Belle. Valérie jerked on the reins to the left and Belle started to gallop.

A howl broke the silence. Valérie felt her heart fly to her throat and she glanced over her shoulder to see Robert running after her on all fours – like a four legged animal. Belle sensing her master's fear started to gallop harder as they race away from the man.

"Robert!" Victor hollered after the man. James and Victor were following after Robert by horseback. "Get back here."

"Vic, do you think Wolf has found his mate?" James asked. That question made Victor think.

"If that's true, that fragile is in a lot more trouble than just trying to assassinate the queen," Victor said. They rode in silence.

Valérie glanced behind her, a few miles away from the Buckingham Palace and saw nothing. She pulled on the reins caused Belle to slow to a stop. She turned her head, eyes searching and ears listening. She noticed the one thing that worried her more. Silence. The only noise she could hear was Belle's panting, her own heartbeat, and her heavy breathing. The woods were silent. Then the man, Robert jumped from the trees. She screamed a high pitched.

Robert pinned her to the ground and he held his nose inches away from her bare, poisonous skin. His arms were clothed. Valérie saw there was nothing she could do to get away. Robert started to tear her dress away from her body. She knew then what was on his mind.

"Non, non, si vous plait, non," she begged him in French. She repeated as tears started to run down her face. She always imaged what her first time would be if she could touch. Robert pressed his lips against hers. Valérie felt the pull that second. His presence was pulled into her mind as she started to understand him.

'Sorry, sweetie, Wolf is a bit needy,' She heard Robert's soothing voice. She pushed him off of her.

'A bit needy,' she commented, 'and who is Wolf?'

'Wolf is my beast,' Robert explained, 'I'm a…'

'mutant,' Valérie said as she slowly pushed herself to her feet.

"I'm sorry," Robert's voice rang through the silence of the forest. "Wolf is also sorry. We didn't mean to harm you. Wolf just wanted…"

"Moi." Valérie muttered. "Pourqui?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry," Valérie said, "I slip back into French when I'm upset." Robert looked upset. "It means why?"

"I don't know," Robert confuse. Valérie smelt horses and two men as she heard they neared.

"ROBERT!" Victor's voice rang out.

"Go to ton fere," Valérie murmured.

"Ton fere?"

"your brother," Valérie said as she slipped on the opera gloves before she grabbed Belle and hoisted herself on her horse. "Goodbye, Roberta."

In Robert's mind, Wolf howled like a wounded animal. Robert shook his head. James and Victor rode up.

"What happen?" Victor asked as he dismounted his horse.

"I don't know," Robert said, "Wolf kissed her and I felt like I was dying. She threw me off of her and I was back in control."

Victor checked the middle brother as he told his story.

"Let's hope we never meet her again," Victor said as he remounted his horse. He held his hand to Robert.

"I hope we do meet again, under better situations," Robert grabbed Victor's hand and pulled himself up behind Victor. "She's different from the other fragiles."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Here are some translations if not in the chapter.

Translations:

(French)

Non, non, si vous plait, non – No, no, please, no


	2. Chapter 2

*Family~ Family~ Family~ Family~ Family~ Family~ Family~ Family~

Valérie could not keep her mind of Robert. His presence in her mind didn't help either. In fact, she had whole conversation with him and Wolf as she spent time traveling across the Atlantic Ocean to the new world – United States of America. She wanted a new life and United States was the land of freedom and opportunity.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror. The bruise on her check was starting to fade. She had gotten that when the news she had failed to kill the Queen of England and started another war with the damn British. Her boss had used a gloved hand to slap her hard enough to knock her out.

Now, she was running.

'For a good reason, luv,' Robert's caring voice rang through her mind. She did not know why she hadn't locked him up like the rest of the people she had absorbed. Maybe it was his reassurance that kept him out of a glass box.

'I will never go into a cage,' Wolf growled at that thought. Valérie rolled her eyes as she moved away from the mirror. She looked at she wore – a simple, spaghetti strapped nightdress. 'Sexy,' Wolf purred in her mind. She blushed slightly. She reached over to her bed and grabbed her matching robe. She slipped it on and opened the door to the hallway. Soon, she stepped on to the deck and felt the cool ocean air against her skin.

"Didn't expect to see you here, fragil," a smooth voice rang out. Valérie jumped and spun around. There was Robert's older brother, Victor.

"Et?" she said in a deferent tone, as she turned back around.

"Sorry, I don't speak French," Victor said.

"And?" she repeated in the same tone. She sensed him walked closer to her.

"Don't break Robbie's heart," Victor said in a casual tone. She looked at him. He lend down close to her. "Or I'll break that pretty neck."

Valérie gulped. Victor smirked.

"Have a good night, miss." Victor said and he walked by her. She looked at the spot Victor was.

'I'll kill him,' Robert and Wolf growled together.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/

Valérie stayed in her small bedroom for the rest of the trip until they docked at America. She walked to the area they kept the horses and collected Belle. She looked Belle over. She deemed her friend was alright.

"Ca va?" Valérie muttered to Belle. The horse neighed in reply. "Bien."

Soon, Valérie rode Belle down the gang plank and toward the center of town to found a small place to stay.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOX

Robert groaned as he rolled out of bed.

"Up!" Victor's harsh voice broke the silent air.

James' groan replied, "Go to hell, bub."

"Been there," Victor said, "Lucifer sent me back because I was going to take over Hell."

Robert snorted as he pushed himself up from the floor. He was pushed back down when James decide to follow the middle brother's example of getting out of bed.

"Off, Jimmie." Robert grunted.

"Na, I'm comfortable," James smirked and he was thrown off of Robert when the older man decided to climb to his feet. Victor snorted. "yeah, yeah, pick on the baby."

"Remember you said that," Robert said as he stretched out his back and heard several bones popped. He sighed. "I feel better."

"She was on the ship," Victor said as he bent over and grabbed his bag.

"What?" Robert said, stupidly, as he looked at his older brother.

"Your fragiel," Victor said before he walked out of the bedroom. Robert blinked after him. He, suddenly, made a grab at his luggage and ran after Victor.

"You mean she was a passenger aboard the same ship as us," Robert said, to make he heard right.

"Na, she walked on the water to get here, stupid." Victor snarled at Robert as James ran up.

"Robbie gots a crush, Robbie gots a crush," James said in his annoyance singsong voice. Robert turned around and brought his fist against his younger brother's skull. "Ow."

"I told you he has no brains," Robert muttered as he got a glimpse of the auburn haired pretty that seem to hunt his dreams of late.

"See," Victor suddenly grabbed Robert's head and twisted in the direction of the mysterious Valérie riding on her horse, Belle. Wolf stared at the French beauty through Robert's eyes. Victor shook his head. "Go after her, just be…." Robert disappeared from Victor's sight, "at the military check point…."

"I don't think he heard a damn word you said, bub," James said, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"I know," Victor sighed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO X

Robert waved through the crowd as he kept his eyes on Valérie and her horse. He noticed that the black horse started to gained speed as the two beautiful creatures edged the crowd. He started to push people out of the way. He wanted to speak to her again. Wolf wanted her as his mate. Robert would settle for her to be in his life, forever or till she died.

XOXOXO

Valérie sensed someone following her as she urged Belle through the crowd. She wanted to get away from the town soon as possible…especially if that someone was dangerous. She glanced over her shoulder and noticed Robert closing the gap between her and him. She dimly thought what he wanted.

'**Mate,'** The entity named Wolf purred in her mind.

'_Friend,'_ Robert countered.

Both Robert and his mutant feral side wanted her either to be a friend or a lover. Valérie didn't have time for that. She planned to go into hiding for a while until the news of the Queen's recent attempt at assassination died down. In her mind, she had little choice. She was given a mission by the parliament of France and she failed. Valérie was sure if she went back anytime soon, she would be hanged for her failure. She let her eyes scanned the man named Robert. He was decent enough looking man with dirty blond hair and those stormy grey eyes. He was easy on the eyes.

"Belle," Valérie said, "allons-y."

Belle moved. Her powerful black legs started to gain speed as they cleared the town.

**XOXOXO **

"Wait! Valérie!" Robert cried out as the horse and the rider gain speed. Valérie put the horse to a stop before looking back. Robert ran to her side.

"Why are you following me?" Valérie asked in a soft, yet seductive tone.

"Because…i…i…i.." Robert stumbled over his words, "I want to know you."

Valérie didn't say anything, but stared into his eyes.

'_**Give us the chance**_,' Robert and Wolf pleaded in Valérie's mind. They had finally succeeded in giving a headache.

"D'accord," Valérie muttered angrily. Robert blinked as she held out her hand to him. He stared at it for a moment before he grabbed it and hoisted himself up behind Valérie.

"What does d'accord mean?" Robert asked as Valérie nudged Belle.

"Alright," Valérie said.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO 

"I guess Robbie is not joining us," Victor growled, angrily. James and Victor had watched what happen between their brother and future sister-in-law.

"I guess not," James said, "But I'm happy for them."

"Of course you are, you hopeless romantic fool," Victor said as two brothers turned to walk to the military check point. "I need to kill something."

"Ahh," James said, "You are just jealously that Robbie found himself a lady before you did." He yelped as Victor wacked the back of James' head.

"A fragile will never be able handle to me too long," Victor said as they reached the line of men signing up to join the Union Army.

"You just have know how to them treat well," James muttered, "then they won't go dieing on you."

This time James's yelp caught everyone's attention as Victor tossed him through the air.

That's the second chapter.

Translations:

(French)

D'accord – Alright

Ca va – (informal) how are you, it would also mean in an informal setting – ok.

Bien – good

Allons- y – Let's go

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's slow going, but the next chapter will include Rogue and Logan as we know them.

His Troubled Angel -Hillary and Eli don't know the reason on why they are there, but they are. That's only the beginning of her problems as she realizes she and Eli are FF7:CC. Hopefully, she can stay alive long enough to save them. G/OC

Ruby's Story -She woke in their world. Secrets reveal themselves as she tries to find a way home...or is she already home? Ruby/Zoro

Remembering Sabo -Dreams are supposed to be our unconscious mind telling us something, right? Maybe Harry should pay attention to them. Maybe he should pay attention to that wanna-be Dark Lord and defeat him before Harry gets killed, right? What is Harry, anyway? A pirate? A Wizard? Both?


	3. AN

As I want to, I won't be updating this week. I crashed my bike, got a concussion, maybe a shiner on my left eye, broke my glasses, strain the muscles in my throat, scraped my left knee and got rub burn on my left arm near my elbow. I can't really see anything without my glasses aka my "eyeballs" and according to Wikipedia – basically no computer activity this week, no text messages, limited TV watching. Don't worry, I will working on the stories.


	4. another note

Author's Note: (I hate these too)

I'm NOT DEAD. I healed from where I crashed my bike, but my laptop broke. My brother fixed it but his teacher is charging me $50 – which sucks. I've moved twice (the second time was cuz my ex-roommate was BITCH!) The semester started up with me banging my head against the wall.

GOOD NEWS: I start updating again in 11 days.

Here's a rough schedule when I will be updating(jan-may2013):

Jan 31 Sabo

Feb 1 Ruby

Feb 2 His Troubled Angel (HTA)

Feb 3 Family

Feb 6 Ruby/Sabo (Robin's b-day)

Feb 28 Sabo

March 1 Ruby/ Sabo (Ron's Birthday)

March 2 HTA/Ruby/Sabo – Sanji's B-day

March 3 Family

March 20 Sabo/ Ruby –Sabo's birthday

March 31 Sabo

April 1 Ruby(x2 morning/night)/ Sabo – Gred and Feorge B-day

April 2 HTA

April 3 Family/ Ruby/Sabo Brooke and Nami b-day

April 30 Sabo

May 1 Ruby

May 2 HTA

May 3 Family

May 5 Ruby/Sabo – Luffy b-day

May 31 Sabo


	5. Last Author Note - I swear

Hey, I swear this is the last author's note you will received from me until the next update. Why? I'm moving, hopefully for the last time until I get married, Friday into my new apartment. Oh yeah, baby. I got an apartment! I'm job hunting Monday. I'm trying to get into a schedule and I want to have a back up on chapters so if I can't write for a bit (Like I pull a 50-hour work week and picking up 10-15 more hours at work for the weekend so I can pay little more on my bills), I still can post chapters and reading your reviews to cheer me up.

Remembering Sabo (Harry Potter/One Piece) – I have encountered a writer's block with this story and working my way through it. I'm also trying to plan the next few chapters since I add 'Werewolf-Harry-Sabo' and the next few updates will be the missed birthdays (If you want me to) then actually chapter where we find out what…. How is being bit by a werewolf is a good thing? How does the War Mage Valerie fit into the story? I'm currently looking for a beta-reader and I'm accepting ideas. Challenge: If I (managed to) get 50 more reviews, I'll try to update by next Monday.

His Trouble Angel (Final Fantasy 7) – First, I'm accepting ideas. Second, I'm looking for a bet-reader. Three, Writer's block. I haven't written down the next chapter, yet, but I will. I know how the next chapter will start, but I don't know events of the next chapters will be.

The Adventures of a Modern Woman (Merlin)- I have the next chapter written, just need to type it and send over to my beta. I am debating on not posting the next chapter until June 3. Why? See above in the top Author's note. The episode will be covering like 5-6 or even more chapters. I want to take the time to incorporate Valerie into the story line and most of the story will be from her P.O.V and her thoughts about such things like chamber pots, lack of a decent bathtub, lack of power, talking dragons, creepy idiots, dresses, and random things.

Ruby's Story(One Piece) – The next chapter to be up is St. Patrick's Day. If anyone is familiar with the Boondock Saints, Our favorite Irish twins are making an appearance. If you don't want to upload Nami's and Brooke's Birthday, I won't and I'll work on the canon(my story) chapter where the Straw Hats land on Drum Island. I'm open to ideas for this story.

Family (X-men) –Man, talk about one hell of a writer's block. I haven't thought of one good thing for the next chapter. I got an idea for a dance/ball later on. Nothing for the next chapter. Any ideas?


	6. Author's Note

Hello! I haven't forgotten about you and my stories! Life, bills, rent, and needing a second job are getting in the way of my writing time, really, really, really badly. I will try my hardest to update on August 26 cuz that's my birthday and I really like to hear what you have to say about the story. I hate writing and getting author notes.

Family

HUGE re-write, Lots of Romance! I'm not going jump straight the time between X1 and X2. I'm going to write the first chapter - just Wolf/Untouchable romance. The second chapter will be First Class; it will explain how the couple knows Eric, Charles, and a few others. The third chapter – Origins, Wolverine. The fourth chapter will start X-men 1. I will try to update around August 26th.


End file.
